


只有我可以欺负

by Honeyminbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lee Know - Freeform, M/M, Short, bang chan - Freeform, banginho, minchan, 方灿 - Freeform, 旻灿, 李旻浩 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyminbin/pseuds/Honeyminbin
Summary: 小方灿X小旻浩CP要从小养起～
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 8





	只有我可以欺负

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次在AO3发文(｡ì _ í｡)  
> 中文写的不是很习惯，所以请不要很建议^ - ^
> 
> 🍓请勿上升爱豆本人  
> 🍓甜文

”还-还给我！那是灿尼的” 小方灿哭唧唧的看着李旻浩手里拿着的玩具 

”我不管！我喜欢就是我的！” 

”你...你不讲理...呜呜..你已经有其他的玩具了....为什么拿我的” 

”因为我喜欢！” 旻浩霸道的说到

”你..你还给我！” 小方灿走到旻浩的面前想要拿走玩具，”不给！” 旻浩推了一下方灿，”那..那是妈妈买给我的..你..还给我好不好” 小方灿一边哭着一边求旻浩还给他的玩具.

”给..给我” 小方灿委屈的擦着眼泪，再次伸手先要拿玩具，却被旻浩举着高高的，本身就矮矮娇小的方灿连跳起来都不会拿到的他委屈的哭的更大声了

”灿..灿尼要告诉老师..旻浩抢我的东西” 

”你敢” 李旻浩这一喊吓得方灿不哭了，但是看着老师进来连忙跑到老师的面前

”嗯？我们的方灿怎么啦？”

”旻..旻浩抢我的东西..” 小方灿指了指后面的旻浩，”啊，真是的，都是朋友，不要吵架嘛” 老师叹了叹气，”旻浩，把东西还给人家” 老师说到，旻浩有点倔强的把玩具还给方灿，”就是嘛，来你们两个友谊的抱一抱，方灿就原谅你哦” 

小方灿站起来走向旻浩，娇小的他抱了一下旻浩，被方灿抱的旻浩有点害羞，”来，在友谊的亲亲脸蛋，好朋友以后就不要吵架了哦” 

小方灿软软的样子太可爱了，慢慢靠近旻浩的脸蛋轻轻的亲了一下，旻浩看起来一脸得意忘形的样子

···

小方灿今天穿着黑色的吊带裤和白色的卫衣，一头软软弯弯的小卷毛，谁看了都肯定心动，小旻浩就是其中的一个。一上午都在盯着方灿，每次方灿看见旻浩对他笑，两个甜甜的酒窝真的是插心

中午的时候旻浩没有看到方灿，去找的时候看见大班的徐彰彬在欺负方灿，”还给我” 方灿哭着说到，”不给！不给！借我玩一下有什么不好的！” 彰彬骄傲的说，”不行...那是灿的” 话音刚落徐彰彬一把推倒方灿

小方灿哭着站起来，李旻浩在旁边看着瞬间不高兴了，”不准你欺负他！” 李旻浩喊道，一把抢过徐彰彬手里的玩具，方灿站在旻浩的旁边一边哭着一边搂着旻浩胳膊，”以后在欺负他我让你好受！” 李旻浩瞪了一天徐彰彬，对方马上跑开了

”给你” 旻浩转过来递给方灿他的玩具

”别哭..太丑了” 小旻浩擦了擦小方灿的眼泪

”灿尼不丑” 小方灿抬头看着旻浩

旻浩看着方水汪汪的眼睛都看心动了，”你..你要是不哭..我就给你抱抱” 旻浩一脸骄傲的说道，小方灿连忙擦拭着眼泪，”灿..灿尼不哭了..”

”但..但是灿尼上次给旻浩亲亲..这次旻浩给我..亲亲..抱抱” 

”那就....那就我给你亲亲抱抱” 旻浩害羞的说着 

”嘿嘿..”

真的太可爱了...怎么办啊

”旻旻你怎么啦？”

”没..没事“


End file.
